1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shower-partition comprising a pivoted door.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Known from U.S. Pat. No. 1,614,318 is an arrangement for the attachment of a pivoted door, the hinge of which comprises a hinge-holder connected to a profiled rail. The other hinge-part is connected to the pivoted door. Arranged stationarily is a second profiled rail, in relation to which the first-mentioned profiled rail is adjustable in the horizontal direction only. Located in a cavity, for the purpose of connecting the two profiled rails, is a U-shaped clip which, on the one hand, is secured against rotation in relation to an adjusting screw passing through the first profiled rail and, on the other hand, is adapted to rotate in relation to a screw secured to the second profiled rail. The position of the pivoted door in relation to the stationary profiled rail cannot be altered in the vertical direction, i.e. along the hinge-axis. Production tolerances, or assembly inaccuracies may lead to excessive or insufficient clearances between the lower edge of the door and the floor, and there is no compensation for this.
European Pat. No. 118 883 discloses a shower-partition having a pivoted door, in which the hinge-holder consists of two parts which can be adjusted horizontally in relation to each other. One of the parts is associated with the pivoted door and contains the pin or axis of the hinge, while the other part is connected to the stationary profiled rail. Two such hinges are provided and a cover-section is arranged between the vertically spaced first parts of the hinge-holder. It is not easy to align the door vertically since, in order to adjust the lower hinge, the two parts of the hinge-holder must be released from the upper hinge and, furthermore, the cover-section must be removed. The latter does not carry or support the hinge in any way.
German Pat. No. 34 33 135 discloses a shower-partition, the hinge-holder of which is arranged upon a stationary profiled rail. The hinge-part, connected to the pivoted door, exhibits, in a horizontal arm, an elongated hole to permit adjustment of the door in relation to the profiled rail in the horizontal direction. As seen in the direction towards the shower-tub, the door is arranged behind the vertical axis of rotation and, for purpose of adjustment, the front edge thereof, on the hinge-side, may be pushed behind the first profiled rail. The latter must be relatively wide to match the dimensions of the adjustment area. This is a disadvantage since it restricts the width of the passage through which the user must pass.